The Story of Tails
by Light Speed
Summary: How did Miles "Tails" Prower meet Sonic the Hedgehog?


PART 1  
Under one of the many large leafy trees lie a small fuzzy orange fox. This fox, named Tails, was an outcast from his village. He couldn't recall any happiness from the time he lived there, not even it's name. He only remembered separation and pain. The cause of his troubles was his second tail. Tails felt anger as suddenly he remembered, as though it had only happened yesterday, the day he escaped...  
  
"Please don't make me go!" Tails begged his parents, Teo & Sonya. Bakura, his brother, rolled his eyes.  
"When will you learn! No matter how much you wine your still gonna end up going to school like the rest of us."  
"Your brother is right." replied Teo,"Can you imagine the trouble that you would get yourself into if you don't go?"  
"I don't care!" continued Tails,"It's not fair that everyone beats me up because I have two tails! Gorgon said if i showed up again he'd kill me!"  
"Gorgon? Isn't his mothers name Santana?" Sonya asked Tails.  
"Yeah, she's not the one who's gonna kill me though so who cares!"  
  
"When I was in school she always threatened people too. But she never did what she threatened. I bet Gorgon won't hurt you at all."  
"Yeah, right." Tails murmured under his breath.  
"Look at it this way." began Bakura,"Everyone says the bigger someone is, the more stupid they are. The smaller someone is, the smarter they are. And your a shrimp! By the way, that was my one nice thing i did today so don't ask me for anything else, got it?"  
The doorbell rang. "There's the guys! Gotta go!" Bakura rushed out the door. Why can't I have a friend to walk to school with? Tails asked himself miserably. As Tails walked in the school gates, the familiar act of everyone staring, running away, and throwing insults began.  
"Look how decided to show up, the freak." shouted a familiar voice.  
  
PART 2  
"Leave me alone!" Tails screamed at the voice which was Gorgon.  
"Sorry, I can't understand the language of freaks!" replied Gorgon tauntingly. Bakura was right, Tails thought, the big ones are stupid.  
"So do you want to try and protect yourself or should I kill you quick?" asked Gorgon.  
"Don't I get a last request?" Tails asked bravely. Gorgon sighed.  
"Make it quick, this is the boring part." Tails thought for a moment.  
"I just wanna say that your a big, fat, stupid ugly jerk." The gathered crowd gasped. No one insulted someone three times their size. At least no one who hoped to live long. In reply, Gorgon charged full speed at Tails. Tails, being so small and light, was easily rammed into the brick wall. He screamed as he hit the wall. Gorgon, thinking his opponent was beaten, didn't see Tails struggle to his feet. Leaning against the wall recovering from the blow, his only thought was to hurt Gorgon as much as possible. No matter how hurt he got in return. He would not go down without a fight.  
  
PART 3  
Blinded by anger, he charged at Gorgon & threw himself on top of him. Gorgon fell. Tails began to punch & kick, oblivious if he made contact with enemy or onlooker. Tails was tiring, fast. Gorgon saw his opportunity to send Tails flying back into the wall. Tails fell to his knees, panting. He noticed he was bleeding. Breathing was hard & painful. He felt so weak. He wanted to be left on the ground, for everyone to leave. He looked up to see Gorgon, a smirk on his face. Tails saw he caused little damage. But Gorgon was sweating & bleeding, though little in contrast with himself.  
"Had enough furball?" Gorgon said in a mocking tone. I have to get out of here, Tails thought urgently. I will escape, now. But where will I go? I will leave the village, Tails decided.  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Gorgon was getting angry. He kicked Tails & walked away, convinced he had won. Tails fell to his side, the wind knocked out of him. Again, overcome by anger, he forced himself up, walked unnoticed behind Gorgon. Tails whirled around. His tails smacked Gorgon's legs, tripping him. Tails ran, as fast as his injured body would let him, to the edge of the village. Once one crossed that barrier, they were banished, never to return. Tails knew that Gorgon wouldn't follow past the boarder. If he could just make it to the other side...  
  
PART 4  
Tails suddenly snapped out of his memory. He sensed that someone was near. His body tensed; ears alert for the sound he heard lately. First there was a sudden gust of wind, then a loud boom. He noticed this time, after the boom, there was a rolled up piece of paper in front of him. Tails picked it up & read:  
  
"Hey, I've seen you here alot  
when I run by. I wanna meet  
you. Come to the center of the  
forest by the lagoon. Go  
there now, by the time you have  
read this I'll already be there."  
  
Tails stared blankly at the note. "Who left it? Why do they want to meet me? Who... or what could move that fast?" All these questions swam before him. "Should I go?" he wondered. "Yes, I will." With those spoken words, Tails set of to the waterfall, praying he was making the right choice.  
  
PART 5  
When Tails finally made it to the lake, he was very hot, tired, & sweaty. He didn't see anyone else. Was it a joke? It was too hot to worry about that now. So he dived into the lake. The cold clear water felt so good on his fur. He opened his eyes underwater, expecting to see fish & colorful rocks. Instead he saw a pair of bright green eyes looking at him. He surfaced, then screamed. The owner of the green eyes also surfaced.  
"Finally came huh." he said.  
"Who-o are you?" Tails stampered.  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."  
"Did you leave that note?" asked Tails, still tensed, unsure of the hedgehogs intentions.  
"Yeah. What do you want me to call you?"  
"I'm Miles Prower, but I like Tails better."  
"Ok then Tails," began Sonic, "lets get to the point. You are the only other person in these woods, besides me anyway. I need to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds, which are hidden in the woods some where. I have found 4 so far. I know where 2 more are. But I need some help. Are you up to it?"  
"What are the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Tails, beginning to trust Sonic more.  
"This," said Sonic, holding up a yellow jewel. "Is a Chaos Emerald." As sunrays hit the emerald, it seemed to glow, casting an erie yellow glow around them.  
"Its so beautiful!" awed Tails, staring at the Emerald.  
"Yes, & very powerful." remarked Sonic.  
"What do you mean, powerful?" asked Tails, wondering if Sonic could kill him with that Emerald if he didn't do what he said.  
  
PART 6  
"The emeralds have great power. Some ancient people believed this:  
  
"Seven Emeralds, seven powers, seven Chosen Ones. Those seven are meant to save the world with powers the Chaos Emeralds will  
provide. The power lies within the sacred Emeralds"  
  
I have found what animals the Chosen Ones are," explained Sonic, "two fox, three hedgehogs, a tiger & a dragon. The tiger, dragon, & one hedgehog have already lived their lives. Another hedgehog hasn't been born yet. & the two fox & other hedgehog are alive today."  
"Are you that hedgehog?" question Tails.  
"Yep." answered Sonic proudly.  
"Then who are the two fox?" continued Tails.  
"I think one lives in that village I saw you run away from. And I think the other is you."  
  
PART 7  
"Me?" squeaked Tails, "Why do you think I'm one of the Chosen Ones?"  
"The emeralds are attracted to the Chosen Ones." explained Sonic, "They are attracted to each other too. So it lead me to you. What a magnet, huh?" They both laughed. Tails definitely trusted Sonic. But how could he be a Chosen One? He wasn't special.  
"How can we find out if I am or not?  
"That's the easy part." began Sonic, "Just stand there and leave it to me." Sonic threw the Chaos Emerald into the air. "CHAOS FIND!!!" he shouted. The emerald floated in the air, spinning slowly, beginning to glow. Seven yellow beams shot out of it. One pointed to Tails' old village, two threw the ground, one toward the sky, & the other two pointed at Sonic & Tails. As the bright yellow beam made contact with Tails' body, he felt warm & happy. Like nothing could go wrong. Then the light faded & disappeared back into the Emerald. It slowly floated down into Sonic's outstretched hand.  
"What was that?" Tails wondered out loud.  
"I told you that the emeralds were attracted to each other and the Chosen Ones." teased Sonic.  
"So, am I a Chosen One?" he couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Yep, congratulations," laughed Sonic, "Now how about we start collecting the last three emeralds?"  
"Alright." responded Tails. And together they started their search for the last three Chaos Emeralds.  
  
PART 8  
"So," asked Tails, "Where are the last Emeralds?"  
"Well, one is in a cave, but you have to swim underwater to get to it. The one we're going after now is between two mountains. As for the last one, your guess is as good as mine."  
"Are all of them yellow?" continued Tails.  
"No," explained Sonic, "They each have their own color. Yellow, green, blue, orange, red, white, and purple."  
"What ones do we have?" Tails was going to push the topic as much as he could.  
"We have the yellow, blue, orange, & red Emeralds."  
"How far away is the next Emerald?" Tails thought he just might be asking to many stupid questions.  
"About fifteen more minuets. Hey, if your light you could hang on to me and we would get there in less than three seconds."  
"You gotta be kidding." remarked Tails unbelievingly.  
"You wanna try me?" asked Sonic challengingly, "I'll show you! I'll run there & back while you keep time." He stood there, arms folded across his chest.  
"Fine! Lets see you make a fool of yourself." Tails smirked. Sonic knelt down, one hand resting on the ground.  
"You dare test my speed? Say when. Remember, they don't call me Sonic for nothing!"  
"Alright then, go!" Sonic was out of sight before the "o" was even heard. A long trail of dust was the only thing that let Tails know what way Sonic went. Almost right away, Sonic was standing in front of Tails, his arms folded in front of his chest again.  
"Remember this, don't challenge my speed."  
  
PART 9  
"So, now what?" Tails asked. They both where walking through the canyon between the mountains.  
"Look for the emerald."  
"Which is were, exactly?"  
"Good question." murmured Sonic.  
"You mean we gotta look everywhere here!" Tails shouted. His voice echoed. But Sonic wasn't paying attention. He was looking at a group of rocks. "What's with you?"  
"There's someone behind those rocks." he whispered.  
"I'll go check it out." Tails volunteered. He walked over to the rocks. "I don't" he was stopped short as someone jumped out from behind the rocks & pinned him to the ground.  
"You gotta learn to watch your back kid." the figure said.  
"Get off of me!" since Tails was face down he couldn't see whoever was on top of him.  
"Ok ok! You don't have to shout." When Tails rose he examined whoever it was. It was a male hedgehog. He was completely red except for long black stripes running all the way down each arm, leg, & each of his spikes.  
"Who do you think you are, attacking innocent people!" shouted an angry Sonic.  
"I'm a hedgehog, like you. & my name is Sadow."  
  
PART 10  
"Well Sadow, why did you tackle me? I didn't do anything to you!" said Tails.  
"Don't get your tails in a knot." said Sadow, "I'm protecting my home. What gives you the right to invade my turf?"  
"We're looking for a Chaos Emerald that's somewhere here." explained Sonic, "Do you know where it is?"  
Depends. Why do you want it?" Sadow asked suspiciously. Tails suddenly realized he didn't even know the answer. Why did Sonic want them?  
  
"It's my destiny. Ever hear of the seven Chosen Ones? Well two of them are standing in front of you." Sonic explained. Sadow's eyes widened.  
  
"You two are Chosen Ones!" he said excitedly, "I was raised on that story. I always hoped I could meet one. There's a crevice alittle ways ahead. The Emerald is down there. But it's very dangerous. I'll have to come. I know this place like the back of my hand."  
"Alright." said Sonic with a smile, "By the way, my names Sonic."  
  
"I'm Tails" Tails said.  
"Friends?" asked Sadow, holding out his hand.  
"Friends." answered Sonic & Tails together, shaking Sadow's hand.  
  
PART 11  
"So, what did you mean when you said this will be dangerous?" asked Tails.  
"Well, two things," began Sadow, "one, it's a pretty long ways down there. Two, my brother is down there. If I wasn't with you, well I don't want to think about it."  
"I didn't know you had a brother." replied Tails, "What's he like?"  
"Well," started Sadow, thinking, "He's black & has red stripes, opposite of me. And quess what, he's a Chosen One too!"  
"What!" Sonic stopped in his tracks, "The last hedgehog was born?"  
"Um," Sadow suddenly became nervous, "Technically. He's alive."  
"What do you mean, technically?" Sonic asked.  
"It's not my place to say." They could tell Sadow wanted to change the subject.  
"What's his name? Can we meet him?" Tails asked cheerfully.  
"Huh?" Sadow was in deep thought, "Oh, yeah, sure you can meet him. His name is Shadow. We're at the crevice now. Put these on." He handed both of them a harness. "Give the rope at the other end to me and I'll tie them." Sonic & Tails handed their ropes to Sadow, who made sure they had their harnesses on right before tightly tying the three ends to a half buried boulder. And they descended to the bottom towards the Emerald. And the mysterious Shadow.  
  
PART 12  
"Are we there yet?" moaned Tails for what seemed the hundredth time. Sonic just groaned at the question, annoyed.  
"Tails!" shouted Sadow, "I have two words for you. Shut. Up. Can you do that?"  
"What?" Tails didn't realize how annoying he was being to his companions.  
"He's right Tails." said Sonic, "We'll get there when we get there. Relax already." The small group traveled the rest of the way in silence.  
"Ok, we're here. Happy you two tailed furball?" Tails looked at Sadow, a mixture of hurt & anger. Sadow paid no attention.  
"Right. We'll go to my brothers & stay the night. He led them through a narrow, walled path. The walls were covered with mysterious paintings & symbols.  
"Wow." Sonic awed, "What is all this?"  
"These are paintings from ancient times. They have something to do with the Emeralds." explained Sadow. Tails looked at the pictures, but said nothing. As they walked, they saw paintings of all the Chosen Ones, the Emeralds, plus other breathtaking paintings. Sonic stopped to examine a life-size painting of a black hedgehog and a blue hedgehog that looked much like himself. As he looked, a shadow, the same size & shape, appeared next to it. Then disappeared.  
  
PART 13  
"Uh, guys?" Sonic called.  
"Yeah?" Sadow answered.  
"Er, did you see that?" Sonic said.  
"See what?" Sadow asked.  
"Uh, never mind. I guess I'm just tired." Sonic finally took his eyes off the painting.  
"Ok, I'm gonna go ahead. Seems your friend wondered off. I figured I left him alone long enough." Sadow said with a smirk.  
"Ok, I'll come soon." Sonic planned to examine this area more. Sadow ran ahead. As he disappeared in the distance, Sonic turned once more to the wall.  
"Could this tell more about the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic murmured to himself. He heard a twig break close by. He began to turn around, but someone lunged at him & held his arms behind his back.  
"Who are you?" he said roughly. Sonic struggled to free himself.  
  
"Let me go!" he shouted.  
"If you want to live, answer the question." he threatened. To prove his point, he wrapped his arm around Sonic's neck.  
"Give me one good reason to..." but the attacker tightened his grip on Sonic's neck.  
"Answer." he warned.  
"S-Sonic." he gasped, trying not to pass out from lack of oxygen. The attacker loosened his grip just enough to allow Sonic to speak.  
"Why are you here?" he asked just as rough.  
"I need the Chaos Emerald." Sonic struggled.  
"Why?" challenged the attacker.  
"That would be my own business."  
"Wrong answer. Unless you can convince me to give you the emerald or let you go, you cannot leave. Now, on your feet." when Sonic rose, his attacker pushed him roughly against the wall. He tightly tied Sonic's arms behind his back. "Now, you will come with me. If you struggle, you will pay. Pain can be a very good teacher when used properly."  
  
PART 14  
"So," began Sonic nervously, "Do you plan to let me go soon?"  
"Go?" said the attacker with a laugh, "You have no idea what's in store for you!"  
"Which is most likely bad, right?" Sonic filled with dread.  
"You'll soon know."  
"Just to make this alittle nicer, what can I call you?"  
"Shadow, now shut up & walk." Sonic became silent. Shadow? He thought he heard that name before. Well, if what Shadow said was true, that he would pay for any struggling, then he better do as told. Sonic saw a small house. Sure enough, Shadow led him to it. He put a key in the door and opened it. There wasn't much inside. But there was a metal cage which Sonic could stand in if he wanted, which he didn't. Shadow got another key from a nail on the wall & opened the cage door.  
"In." he commanded Sonic.  
"What?! You can't put me in a cage!" Sonic yelled.  
"Watch me." Shadow threw Sonic inside & locked the door. Since Sonic's arms were still behind his back, he could do nothing to stop himself from hitting the cage wall. His head smacked against it & he was knocked unconscious.  
  
PART 15  
"Sonic? Sonic!" Sonic finally gained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was unfocused. He was on the floor of the cage, hands still tied.  
"Sonic?" he turned to the voice. It was Tails! He was locked in the cage to, but his arms were free.  
"Tails!" Sonic started to sit up but it made his head hurt.  
"Ow, my head." he moaned. Tails made him lie back down.  
"Take it easy! You must'a hit your head hard cause its bleeding alittle." Sonic stayed down. He couldn't help but shiver, it was dark out & much colder than the warm climate he was used to. Tails lay one of his furry tails across Sonic's body. His vision finally focused and now he heard two voices, shouting; arguing. He turned his head to try and see them. Tails looked in that direction. "They've been going at it for awhile." he said. Sonic listened, it was Shadow & Sadow.  
"How could you attack innocent people and lock them in a cage for no reason?!" that was Sadow.  
"Its our duty to protect all that's down here!" that time it was Shadow.  
"Its doesn't mean harming them!" Sadow again.  
"Don't you remember the mission Maria gave us?!" said Shadow.  
"I remember it fine. But if it means doing what you are then I don't want a part of it!"  
"How dare you! It was Maria's wish, we wouldn't even be here without her! Don't you care about that?" Shadow's voice faltered.  
"Shadow," said Sadow gently, " I know how much you cared for her. So do I. But we cant hurt others, she wouldn't want that."  
"We'll talk more in the morning, for now lets sleep." Shadow's voice seemed to be failing him. He turned to a couch & lay down to sleep. Sadow saw Sonic & Tails watching. He came & leaned down to them.  
"I will free you, but for now sleep."  
  
PART 16  
Sonic had no problem getting to sleep. He ached so much that sleep was a blessing. But he didn't rest peacefully. His dream was so real. Like it was a forgotten memory. He was in space. But indoors. There was a window looking out into space. Part of a wall was visible. It had three letters painted on it: ARK. Then everything changed, like another memory. This time he, & someone else, was out in space. Both in their super forms. Together they were battling something. Then it all came back to him. This all did happen, at least he thought so. He, and Shadow, were saving Mobius together. Saving it from The Biolizard who was determined to crash the ARK into the planet. In a few moments, Biolizard was defeated. Together, Sonic & Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport the ARK safely away from Earth. Shadow, weakened, fell to his doom.  
"Maria," he said before he disappeared, "This is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you." Sonic watched in horror as he disappeared.  
"No, Shadow!" he screamed. Suddenly Sonic woke up. He sat up, or tried to. He was breathing hard & sweating.  
"Tails?" he nudged his friend to wake him.  
"Huh, what?" he mumbled.  
"I just had a dream. Shadow and I were fighting the Biolizard at the ARK. But," he trailed off & glanced at Shadow, who was sleeping silently on the couch.  
"Oh," Tails interrupted, "I didn't think you would remember that. The Biolizard hit your head with it's tail or something because as soon as your super form wore out, you passed out. When you woke up you didn't remember a thing.  
"But," Sonic was confused, " Shadow, well, didn't he...die?"  
  
PART 17  
There was a long, uneasy silence. The two watched the sleeping form of Shadow. As if he knew he was being watched, Shadow opened his red eyes & looked back at them.  
"You two might as well go to sleep you know." he told them after yawning.  
"Yeah, well you try sleeping on the floor of a metal cage." Sonic snapped back.  
"I've done that." Shadow said as he pushed himself up on one elbow.  
"Really?" Tails was always eager to make conversation. Even with someone who imprisoned him.  
"Yep, you get used to it after awhile."  
"Trade you." Sonic said hopefully.  
"Nice try."  
"Well, could you at least untie me?" Sonic asked.  
"I'll consider it."  
"Big tough Shadow. Always have to act macho around your captives?" teased Sadow. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him, unnoticed until now.  
"Do you exist to pester me?" Shadow teased back. Sadow pretended to go into deep thought.  
"Well, I'm not sure. I'm your brother so, uh, hmmm...yes."  
"That figures." Shadow replied. Sadow walked over to the couch where Shadow was & sat next to him.  
"Aw, come on. What would you do without me?"  
"Gee, live in peace maybe?" Shadow laughed.  
"Exactly! What fun would that be?"  
"Can't imagine."  
"Ok, I know this is one of those family moments, but I'm, kinda losing the feeling in my arms!" Sonic interrupted.  
"Really?" Tails chuckled, "Does this hurt?" He pinched Sonic's arm.  
"OW! Tails! Your not helping!" Sonic told him.  
"Then your fine." Sadow said, "I didn't tie them that tight. You'll live."  
"Yeah, sure. I'll live in an uncomfortable cage with no use of my hands. That's nice."  
  
PART 18  
"So Shadow, seriously, when are you gonna let them go?" asked Sadow.  
"As soon as Blue Boy over there gives me a reason." answered Shadow.  
"Alright Blackie," started Sonic, "Tails and I really need the Chaos Emeralds."  
"Why?' pushed Shadow.  
"I can tell you!" said Tails, his eyes glowing with excitement, "We're Chosen Ones!" he puffed his chest out proudly.  
"Yeah?" said Shadow, "What do you think I am?"  
"So, your the last hedgehog huh?" stated Sonic, Then you would see why we have to go. Actually, you should come too."  
"I know," said Shadow with a sigh, "to release the power locked in the Emeralds so it can save the world." he recited from memory. "I've heard that before. Fine, tomorrow you can go, but I'm coming." then Shadow's expression changed, to himself he said, "Soon Maria, my promise will be fulfilled."  
"Hey guys?" interrupted Tails, " I don't wanna be rude, but I'm really, really hungry." it was true Tails hadn't eaten all day.  
"It's almost morning." replied Sadow, "I'll make breakfast. Shadow, you let them out." Shadow sighed.  
"Fine." he got up to get the key from the nail and unlocked the door. Tails pranced out.  
"Yay! I'm free!" he shouted happily.  
"Sonic," Shadow called, "turn around." Shadow cut the ropes holding Sonic's arms with a knife.  
"Thanks." he said.  
"Yeah." replied Shadow shortly.  
"Yo!" Sadow called from the kitchen. "Who's up for pancakes?"  
"Me!" yelled Tails running into the kitchen, leaving the hedgehogs alone. Sonic & Shadow looked at each other a few moments before turning to the kitchen. They had started as enemies, but now they could both tell that they would be friends. Competing friends. Each having their secret, separate destinies.  
  
PART 19  
Tails licked the syrup from his lips smiling. "Boy Sadow, you make good pancakes!"  
"Aw, shucks, your making me blush." Sadow said laughing.  
"How can you tell? Your always red." Tails said.  
"Smartie pants." Sadow replied.  
"But really, ever wonder how people can tell?" Tails asked.  
"Don't see enough people to care." Sadow said without feeling. "I cooked, you clean up."  
"What?!" said Tails half surprised, "Make Sonic do it."  
"You, he deserves a chance to walk around a bit."  
"But..." Tails pushed on. Sadow held up a hand to silence him.  
"Speaking of Sonic," Sadow turned towards Sonic, "Why are you so quiet? Don't like my cooking?"  
"Huh?" Sonic snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, no, it's good. I'm just thinking. "Remember when we first met & when you talked about Shadow I said 'so the last hedgehog was born'. Well what did you mean when you said 'Technically. He's alive'? Sadow got nervous & glanced at Shadow who was expressionless.  
"Um, uh, hey Tails, I'll help you clean up ok." he quickly got up & followed Tails. Sadow stopped & looked over his shoulder. "Shadow, maybe you should tell him, I mean you'll be traveling together so, you could get to know each other." he turned & left. A few silent minutes passed.  
"So," Sonic broke the silence, "What's your story?"  
"I'll tell my past, if you tell yours first."  
"Alright," Sonic thought how to explain his past, "I was born on Mobius. I was a Freedom Fighter most of the time I can remember," he closed his eyes recalling memories he had forgotten for years, "Come to think of it I miss the old gang. I only just met Tails. I don't remember that much else though. Well, that's all, your turn." Shadow sighed.  
"It's a complicated story."  
  
PART 20  
"First of all," Shadow began, "you must understand that I'm very different from you. I wasn't born, I was created on the space colony ARK. Sadow was created from the idea that I would be easier to handle if I had someone to love & watch over. Everything was perfect up to a point. Something went wrong on ARK and everyone was ordered to evacuate. Sadow was still young and escaped with the human children. There was one transport left. Maria, who felt like a mother to me, tricked me into going. I wanted Maria to go but she refused & ejected the transport after I was tricked to go in. I never saw her again." Both were silent. Sonic thought he remembered ARK, but then again. He felt like he was never there.  
"Shadow. last night I thought I remembered being at ARK. But now I don't think I was really there." Shadow chuckled.  
"I know what happened. There's a being that passes by once in a while. A female fairy that calls herself Ella. She's capable of magic and sometimes, just for fun, she gives a few people visions of the future along with some fake memories."  
"The future?" Sonic remembered what the last vision was, "Oh no. The last part was, you, died!"  
"Well," Shadow said secretly, "I'm not worried, I am the Ultimate Lifeform after all. But I'll handle the future in my own way." Sonic was about to question that when Sadow ran in excitedly.  
"Guys! I taught Tails the coolest thing. You won't believe it!" Sonic & Shadow eyed Sadow curiously before following him out back. To their surprise, Tails was in the air, flying!  
  
PART 21  
"Tails?!" said Sonic in disbelief.  
"Very clever." murmured Shadow. Tails was getting tired. He started to descend, he landed on his stomach, all spread out, and his tails felt heavy to him.  
"That-was-so-cool!" the fox said between pants. Sonic was staring with his mouth hanging open.  
"You should have been able to see the Chaos Emerald chamber from up there."said Shadow.  
"I saw a cave that had a green glow inside."  
"That would be were we're going today." Shadow waved his hand in front of Sonic, "Hey, you in there?" Sonic blinked.  
"Whoa, Tails, how did you do that?"  
"Sadow said that if i spun my tails right, they might act like propellers."  
"Well, we should get going. It might take awhile to get to the cave." stated Shadow.  
"Oh, no, not for this hedgehog." replied Sonic.  
"I think I have a way to run alittle faster." Tails piped up.  
"Fine, lets just go." Shadow said impatiently.  
"Can I come?" Sadow asked.  
"No, you stay & watch over things." Shadow answered.  
"Aw, come..."Sadow was interrupted when Shadow put his hand over his mouth.  
"If, and only if, something bad happens, use that trick I taught you to get to me." Shadow removed his hand.  
"Alright." Sadow said sadly, "Are you sure...." Shadow gave Sadow a look that answered his question. "Right, I'll stay here. All alone." Sadow made his last sentence louder to try & provoke his brother.  
"Enough of this." Shadow grabbed Sadow by the scruff of his neck and carried him into the house.  
"Hey! No fair!" whined Sadow. Shadow came out, locking the door behind him.  
"Right then, lets go." he said.  
"Hey Shadow, wanna race?" Sonic said with a grin. Shadow didn't yet know of his speed.  
"Sure, but I'm faster then you think." both took off, leaving two sonic booms. The wind knocked Tails over.  
"Guys! Come on! You know I can't do that!" Tails hovered up then flew after the hedgehogs.  
  
PART 22  
Sonic glanced behind him, expecting to see Shadow a mile behind him. To his surprise, he was right on his tail. He grinned, he never had anyone keep up with him in a race. "Not too shabby." he called. Shadow was now at his side, neither could go faster.  
"Like I said, faster then you think Blue Boy." they both finished, tied. Seconds later their wind caught up with them. Blowing their quills about.  
"Hey, where's Tails?" Sonic looked back for the fox.  
"I don't know. Come on, lets get the Emerald." Shadow started into the cave, which had an erie green glow to it. After looked back for Tails once more, Sonic followed.  
Back in an area surrounded by trees, Tails lay on the ground panting. While flying he had completely ran out of energy. He heard a rustle in some nearby bushes. He would have lifted his head to investigate but he was too tired. He heard a female voice, chanting. A warm feeling came over him & he felt strong again.  
"Is that better?" the same voice asked. Tails got up & looked at the speaker, a female fairy.  
"Yeah, who are you and what did you do?"  
"My name is Ella. It was a simple energy spell. You are?"  
"I'm Tails."  
"Tails huh? Your best friend would be Sonic the Hedgehog right?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"I know Sonic. When he was about two years old he was lost and had a very bad flu. He didn't have a family or home so I brought him home with me. I performed a simple healing spell & planned to raise him. But that night he disappeared." Tails was shocked. He always thought he had it bad but at least he had a home and family. Sonic was alone.  
"I can take you to him. I gotta catch up to him anyways."  
"Alright. I would like to see him again." so Tails & Ella left towards the cave.  
  
PART 23  
Sonic and Shadow were climbing a long set of stairs. At the top was the Chaos Emerald.  
"Yeah, finally, the green emerald!" Sonic said as he reached for it. As soon as he touched it, the ground started to give away beneath them. "Yikes, Shadow, you never mentioned this!"  
Shadow seized the Emerald and Sonic's arm, "CHAOS CONTOL!!!" the next second, both of them were standing outside.  
"Huh? What was that?"  
"Chaos Control, warps time & space, no big deal."  
"No big deal! If you didn't do that we would be hedgehog pancakes!"  
"Hey, Sonic!" Tails came flying out of the trees, Ella flying behind him, which was strange because she had no wings.  
"I was wondering when you would show up, who's that?"  
"Don't you remember me, Sonic?" said Ella.  
"Uh, you seem to ring a bell." Sonic thought hard awhile, then his eyes grew wide, "No way! Your that lady who cured my cold when I was like two!" Ella giggled.  
"Yes, that was me. So, how are you these days?" Sonic struck a pose.  
"Just as cool and fast as ever."  
"Sorry to butt in," said Shadow, "but do you want to get the next emerald or not? I know where the white one is."  
"Alright! Hey Ella, wanna tag along?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"The more the merrier. Come on Shadow, lead the way." again, the two hedgehog's ran off. Tails saw no point in arguing.  
"So," said Ella, "that's he got away from me so fast all those years ago." Ella & Tails took off after Sonic & Shadow.  
  
PART 24  
Shadow stopped suddenly in front of a wall of rocks. Sonic smacked right into him.  
"Ow, man, warn a guy before you stop like that." Sonic said, rubbing his nose.  
"Yeah, sorry." Shadow replied, not sounding sorry at all. He was pushing on the large stones. Tails and Ella landed, each on one side of Sonic.  
"What's with those rocks?" Tails asked after catching his breath.  
"This was the path to the white Emerald." Shadow said, shaking his head. Sonic looked up at the tall mound.  
"You gotta be joking."  
"I'm not. Better get climbing."  
"I have a better idea." Ella said, stepping forward towards Tails. "Do you think you and I would be able to fly over the rocks while carrying Sonic and Shadow?"  
"Maybe, lets give it a try!"  
"I'll carry Shadow, can you handle Sonic?" Ella said, leaping into the air.  
"Sure thing." Tails answered as he too got into the air. He grasped Sonic's hands and rose. "Man Sonic, you need a diet!"  
"Hey! Look who's talking, you ate seven pancakes this morning!" Ella copied Tails and held on to Shadow by his hands. Soon they had cleared the wall and were standing in a beautiful lagoon. There was a crystal clear lake, several apple trees, and a gentle, warm breeze was bringing a flower scent to their noses. "Wow, hey, lets take a break here for awhile." said Sonic.  
"Good plan!" Tails plopped on the ground.  
"We can have apples for lunch." Ella too, sat on the ground.  
"Right, come on Shadow, it's apple picking time!" Sonic dragged Shadow to the largest tree.  
"But I don't want..." Shadow was cut short.  
"Right, I'll climb the tree, throw the apples to you, you catch them. Think you can handle that?" Sonic said as he climbed the tree.  
"But I don't even...OW!" an apple had hit Shadow on the head.  
"I said catch them." Sonic said while laughing. Shadow rubbed his head and glared at Sonic. He chucked the apple back at Sonic. Sonic dodged the apple, but fell out of the tree. It was Shadow's turn to laugh.  
"Oh yeah, your very graceful!" Sonic stood with a slight red color to his face.  
"You are so in trouble!" Sonic charged at Shadow, wrestling him to the ground. The two wrestled and chased each other.  
"Shhh," Ella told them, "you'll wake him up" she pointed to Tails who was fast asleep.  
"Sorry, I'll try to kill Shadow quieter." Sonic said jokingly.  
  
PART 25  
When Tails awoke, he found that the others had fallen asleep. Seeing that Sonic and Shadow had failed to get some apples, he picked a bunch himself. Bringing one with him, he flew to the highest branch of the tallest tree and sat, watching the scenery. It was then he realized he could smell smoke. Hovering up over the trees he saw thick, black smoke in the distance. And it hit him, he was close to his native land, and the smoke was coming from his own village. He knew he should go help, but after how he had been treated, he didn't know. Finding the right answer, he rushed to wake his friends. "Sonic! Shadow! Ella! Please, help!"  
"What?" Sonic yawned, "What's wrong?" Tails pulled him and the others up.  
"Please help, my homeland is burning! We gotta help everyone there!" without waiting for a response, he grabbed Sonic and flew as fast as he could towards his old home. Ella followed as best she could with Shadow. Upon arriving, Tails practically dropped Sonic before running frantically to places he knew. Almost everything was either burnt or burning. No one was to be seen. The sight of his old brought tears to his eyes. It was completely destroyed. He prayed his family was safe but knew in his heart they were certainly dead. Falling to his knees he silently cried. He heard Sonic behind him. The sight brought memories back to Sonic, the earliest, most painful thing he could remember. He too, had seen his own home burning in front of his eyes when he was a young child. He didn't know what to tell his friend.  
"Tails, I, I'm so sorry." Sonic's voice was gentle. Tails looked at the first friend he had ever had and saw in his eyes how bad he felt. Ella and Shadow stood a distance from them, neither knowing what to do. Tails ran to Sonic & buried himself in his arms.  
"There're gone, there're dead." he whispered. Sonic patted his back, trying to comfort him.  
  
PART 26  
Awhile later, Sonic brought Tails to a clearing. Tails sat, with his lets drawn up to his chest, staring at what was left of the grass. Sonic sat next to him silently. Shadow had gone to see if he could find anything left in the wreckage of the home, and Ella was carving a stone marker to lay in memory of Tails' family.  
"Well, look who it is," an unseen but familiar voice called, "the freak!" Tails jumped. He knew the voice, it was Gorgon. Gorgon stepped from the shadows.  
"No, not you!" Tails growled.  
"Hey, who are you?" Sonic stood glaring at Gorgon.  
"The names Gorgon, I'm the new ruler here. Like my decorating?" Tails gasped.  
"You, you did this! You killed my family!" he shouted.  
"Yeah, so? The Prower family is a waste, I did Mobius a favor by getting rid of them."  
"How can you say that?!" Sonic defended his friend.  
"I can say what I want. Hey wait a minute, aren't you that Sonic guy? I thought you of all people would have more sense that to be hanging around scum like that."  
"Tails is a great person, and the best friend I've ever had."  
"Pathetic." Tails had had enough. He punched, kicked, bit, and scratched Gorgon with intense anger and strength.  
"Leave Sonic alone!" Tails shouted as he continued his assault. Gorgon had been caught off-guard and could hardly defend himself. Tails had pinned him to the ground and started to choke him. "You murdered the whole village." he said through his teeth, "You betrayed all of us!"  
"Tails, stop." Sonic tried to pull Tails off of Gorgon. Tails was confused, until he realized, Gorgon was now dead. He felt dizzy. He had killed Gorgon.  
"Sonic, I..." Tails fainted.  
  
Part 27  
That evening, a funeral was arranged for Tails' family. Ella had finished carving their names onto a smooth red stone.  
"Tails, this is all I found." Shadow said, handing him a small wooden box. Tails opened it. Inside were the white and purple Emeralds! Tails' mouth dropped as he held the cool Emeralds in his hands.  
"I don't believe it." he murmured. He handed them to Sonic, "Here, now you have all seven. Sonic accepted them slowly. Tails noticed a folded piece of paper was also in the box. He unfolded it and a photo fell out. It shown his parents, brother, and himself together. He held the photo close to him. Picking up the paper, he read:  
  
Miles,  
I have kept these two Emeralds save until you were ready to have them. I have always know that you were a Chosen One. May you have luck on  
you travels.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
Tears leaked from Tails' eyes as he read his mothers letter. He smiled at his friends, Sonic, Shadow, and Ella. Standing, he faced the stone marker. "Thank you." he whispered. Turning, he left his village for the last time. Ella returned to her lone traveling. Shadow went back to his brother, Sadow. And as for Sonic and Tails, they stick together and have, and always will have, the strongest possible friendship anyone could ever hope for. 


End file.
